Collide
by xStarfirex
Summary: AU. Richard Grayson must find a wife in one month or he will lose inheriting Wayne Enterprises. But what happens if the girl he really loves isn’t the girl he’s getting married to? RichKor
1. The Deal

**A/N hey everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated my other stories! I've been really busy at school and don't usually get home until 5 so I don't have time to go online and on the weekends I just like to chill cuz it's only two days off of school. So as I was spacing out during school, I came up with this new story. Hope you all like it. Please review! Once again I'm sorry I haven't updated yet!**

**Summery: AU. Richard Grayson must find a wife in one month or he will lose inheriting Wayne Enterprises. But what happens if the girl he really loves isn't the girl he's getting married to? RichKor**

**Collide  
****Chapter: 1**

**The Deal  
****By: xStarfirex**

Richard Grayson woke up to his alarm clock at seven in the morning. Oh how he dreaded waking up so early. TGIF right? Thank goodness it's Friday. Richard yawned and finally gained his strength to get out of bed. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He looked outside and found that it was raining. Richard suddenly had a feeling that something big would be coming his way. The rain says it all.

Ah, rain. Something about rain makes anyone depressed. It's like you could be doing something fun outside but instead got stuck doing something boring inside.

That was the feeling Richard got as he sat on the leather chair in the conference room of Wayne Enterprises.

'_So…why am I here again?'_ he thought as he tapped his pencil on the table. He was in a meeting with Bruce and some other employees of Wayne Enterprises. They were discussing about graphs and charts and other useless junk Richard didn't care about.

"Now, if Bruce had put these various merchandise on the market, everyone would be blah blah blah." Those were the words Richard tried to interpret in his mind. But he was too timid to pay attention to the meeting.

He looked out the window and saw two robins making a nest high up in one of the trees. He smirked. _'Damn. Even birds are happier than I am'_. He stared at them for a while until he was interrupted.

"Richard, Richard, RICHARD!" Bruce was calling out.

"Huh? Yeah?" He realized he, Bruce, and two other people were left in the room.

"Come sit closer. These two gentlemen have a proposition for you," Bruce said in his serious and threatening tone.

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested," Richard said, gathering his papers and standing up.

"You will be once you hear you will not be inheriting the fortune of Wayne Enterprises," said one of the gentlemen.

"What?" This caught Richard's attention and he sat back down.

"You heard me, you will not be inheriting Wayne Enterprises."

"Unless," the other gentlemen spoke up, "You find yourself a wife in one month."

"What!"

"Richard, these gentlemen are co-founders of my father's company. Since you are so young, they don't believe you will make a good president of this company. Prove yourself worthy by marrying a woman and treating her fairly. Only then can you save this company," Bruce explained.

"You have exactly one month. The time period ends when the big hand and little hands point at twelve, you must be married by then," said one of the officials as he pointed to the clock on the wall, "Nice doing business with you." They got up to leave, but Richard had one more question to ask.

"What happens if I'm not married by then?" Richard asked.

"This company will be owned by us, if you fail to wed. Then it will no longer be called 'Wayne Enterprises'," They both laughed a laugh of pure evil as they exited the conference room.

"Don't worry, Richard, I'll find you a bride to wed," Bruce said. He picked us his papers on the table and left the conference room also. Richard sat there, bewildered. Wondering, how the heck is he suppose to fall in love in just one month?

"Total harshness," Victor Stone said.

"Yeah, why are they making you get married again? Dude, you're only twenty-one!" Garfield Logan said.

"I know! Bunch of idiots!" Richard screamed over the phone. He and his two best buds were 3-waying over the phone.

"So what are you gonna do?" Vic asked.

"I have no choice. I have to get married," said Richard.

"You have guts. If someone told me I had to get married within a month, I'd freak out and probably move away to California," Gar said. He was met with some light laughter.

"Well, I have to go, I'll just sit on my bed and remember the good times I had being single, before it's too late," Richard said and hung up.

He threw the phone on the floor and laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

:Flashback:

"_Why are we here again?" Gar asked._

"_It's Raven's birthday tomorrow and we still haven't bought her a gift," Richard explained._

"_Let's just get her something emo and go," Vic suggested._

"_No! She always got us what we wanted for our birthdays," Richard argued._

"_Oh fine," the two gave up and helped Richard look for a gift._

_The three were walking around the mall when something caught their eyes._

"_Will that do?" Gar asked._

"_Yeah, I think it will," Richard said and all three walked into the store._

"_Yes! Problem solved! Can we go to the arcade now?" Victor asked._

"_Sure, why not," Richard replied._

:End Flashback:

Richard woke up to the annoying music of Blink-182. His music was his alarm clock. It woke him up everyday at seven. Apparently, last night he forgot to unplug his alarm clock. Richard covered his ears with a pillow. But after a while he finally had the strength to press the snooze button to finally shut the stupid clock up. Richard eventually fell back asleep.

He awoke to the creaking sound of his door. He slowly opened his eyes but suddenly sat straight up as he realized Bruce was hovering over him.

"Oh crap, Bruce, I don't ever wanna wake up to _your_ face ever again!" Richard screamed.

"Sorry to wake you up at 11 on a Saturday, sleeping beauty, but we have stuff to do," Bruce said to him.

"What _stuff_? Can't this wait until Monday? I mean, c'mon, it's the weekend!"

"Look, Richard, you heard what those two men said yesterday, you can't waste time finding your one true love."

"Who said anything about my finding my one true love? As far as my concern, I'm pretty sure I don't have one."

"Well, weather you like it or not, I'm finding you someone to betroth."

"Well, what if I don't wanna go through with it?"

"Now, that's just too bad isn't it?" And with that, Bruce walked out of his room.

Man, was this guy serious. He is totally for finding Richard's future wife. And by the looks of things, he won't stop until he finds her. Seriously, this is only the beginning. Sadly, Bruce only has one month to find her. One month? What can he accomplish in one month? And so, as Richard showered and Bruce tried to devise a plan, both couldn't help but think the same thing at the exact same time.

"Anything but marriage!"

**A/N That was kinda short wasn't it? I hoped you all liked it. Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. I recently deleted most of my stories and am planning to make more new ones. Well, Please Review!**


	2. Vindicated

**A/N wow, it's almost been a month since I last updated! I'm sorry everyone! Spring Break is almost over and I made the most of it! Well, enjoy!**

**Collide  
****Chapter: 2**

**Vindicated  
****By: xStarfirex**

Richard sat on a fuzzy purple chair. Lights and sounds surrounded him. There was screaming, yelling, running, jumping, racing, and all sorts of chaos happening. Richard looked over at his two friends, who were giving each other death glares, and took a picture of them with his mini digital camera. He, Garfield, and Victor were at the arcade. It was so dark inside but at the same time it was full of flashing lights.

Garfield and Victor were in the center of the arcade playing Dance Dance Revolution. They both had the exact same score at standard. A crowd of onlookers had formed around them and Gar and Vic had nothing better to do than to entertain them. Apparently, donations were vital. Gar and Vic's baseball hats were placed by the DDR stage. Looks like they had a bet, whoever makes the most money tonight, wins the Playstation3. Boy, were those guys into video games.

Richard sat and stared. There was nothing else to do. He wasn't much of a video game person. In fact, he wasn't much of a game person at all. About an hour into the competition, he got up and went for some soda at a nearby store. He was listening to his ipod on the way there.

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye _

And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away_

_So let me slip away _

I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption...

The song ended and Richard was holding a coke bottle and standing in line for the cashier. Next to the cashier were some chocolates and chips. He took a snickers. As he looked through his ipod, something caught his eye. Well actually, _someone_ caught his eye. The girl in front of him had crimson red hair. She was wearing a white skirt that reached her knees and a blue tank top. She wore sunglasses over her eyes so Richard couldn't see the color of her eyes.

She turned around and flashed Richard a quick smile before taking her groceries and walking out of the store. _That was odd_ Richard thought to himself as he watched her walk away. He paid for his coke and exited the supermarket. He looked around quickly and realized the girl wasn't there anymore. _How far could she have gotten?_ Just then, he felt something vibrate in his pocket. It was his cell phone. He took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Richard, it's Victor, where are you?"_

"Sorry, I'll be there in a second," and he hung up.

He walked back to the arcade while drinking his self-satisfying coke.

When he got there, he realized something was different. There wasn't anymore yelling and screaming and the crowd of people at the DDR stage, were gone.

"Where have you been man?" Vic asked.

"Sorry, I got thirsty," Richard explained.

"And you didn't bother to buy _us_ drinks, too?" Gar asked.

"Nope, sorry."

Vic smirked at us.

"Let's get to Richard's place and count the money," Vic suggested and the two boys nodded.

As soon as they got to Richard's manor, they headed for the lounge upstairs. Gar opened the door and ran to the sofa while Vic ran to the mini fridge. Richard sat on the Papasan Chair Frame and took out his laptop. As Victor brought over bags and bags of chips from the lounge's kitchen, Gar turned on the Plasma Screen TV and began watching G4 for the latest game cheats.

"Ok, money counting time!" Vic announced as he took out the money from his hat.

As the two counted their money, Richard logged into a website called 'Friends Garden'. It was sort of like myspace but different. He realized he had gotten a new friend request and found out a girl, whose name and picture weren't posted, wanted to be his friend. She went by the username 'Starfire21'. Richard accepted the friend request. He saw on her page that she was online now. He clicked on the 'chat' button and an instant messenger window popped out. He began typing, curious about the girl. His username was 'DarkKnight22'

DarkKnight22: Hello?

He typed in. He waited for a second but no response came. Just then…

Starfire21: Hello, who is this?

Richard decided not to reveal his real name number one, she might freak out that he was the famous Richard Grayson and number two…well, he just didn't want to. He'd tell her his real name when the right time comes.

DarkKnight22: This is DarkKnight22, you sent me a friend request, remember?

Starfire21: O yea, I remember now

DarkKnight22: Why did u send me a friend request anyway?

Starfire21: Your homepage looked unique with all the black and blue designs, it caught my attention

DarkKnight22: O, well glad u like it

Starfire21: What's ur name?

DarkKnight22: I can't tell u

Starfire21: Y not?

DarkKnight22: Cuz I don't know u very well yet

Starfire21: Ok, fine, I respect that.

"Hey, Richard, get off your laptop," Vic said.

"Ok, fine."

Richard turned back to his laptop. Not wanting to be rude, he said goodbye to the girl he was chatting with.

DarkKnight22: I gtg, talk to u later

Starfire21: I gtg too, nice meeting u, bye

Starfire21 has signed out

Before Richard could respond, she signed out. He sighed and closed his laptop. He joined Gar and Vic on the floor.

"So, who won?" Richard asked.

"Me!" Victor said with a huge grim plastered on his face.

"I won! $97 beats $76!" Vic said and cheered.

"Now, gimme my ps3!" He demanded.

"Ok, ok, you'll get your stinken ps3!" Gar said with an angered and disappointed look on his face.

"Wait til next time, I'll beat you!" Gar threatened.

"We'll just see about that," said Vic. He took the remote and put the volume higher so he can hear what the show was about. The show was 'Cheat!' and it was basically about new video games and tips and cheats for winning it. He was getting game cheats on 'Resident Evil 4'.

"Hey, Raven doesn't know about the deal does she?" Vic suddenly asked.

"Come to think about it, no, she doesn't," responded Richard.

"You might wanna tell her before she gets all mad and upset that you kept something like this from her, you know how she is."

"I'll tell her on her birthday party."

"But that's not until next week."

"I'm sure the news can wait until then."

"Alright, but you better hope she doesn't explode. Remember last time?"

:Flashback:

_Richard, Raven, Garfield, and Victor were at the mall._

_Richard wore a designer outfit. He wore a Calvin Klein blue striped shirt and Hugo Boss jeans._

"_Let's go to Richard's house, I've never been there before," suggested Raven._

"_No, let's go to Victor's house," Richard said._

"_I've been there too many times, I wanna see you place."_

"_You gotta tell her, Richard," Vic said._

"_Tell me what?" Questioned Raven._

_Richard had never told Raven that he was filthy rich. He didn't want any rumors spread on the tabloids. If Raven found out Richard was filthy rich, what would she think of him now? They've been friends for a really long time and he didn't want to ruin it. Especially with Raven's financial trouble. _

"_Let's go," said Richard. _

_They stood outside a huge mansion that had to have about fifty rooms._

"_What is this place?" Raven asked._

"_My home," responded Richard._

"_What? You live here!"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That explains the designer clothes and sports cars! You mean, while I've been working my ass off to buy you a decent yet mildly expensive gift, you've been living in the lap of luxury with a fortune at hand!" Raven screamed._

"_Sorry, Raven."_

"_You lied to me."_

_Raven stormed off and she didn't talk to Richard for about a month._

:End Flashback:

Richard remembered that day very well. It happened a few years ago. Raven was really mad, but she still gave Richard what he wanted for his birthdays. She was a good friend. It wasn't a good idea to lie to her. But, he still wouldn't tell her until her birthday. She really has to learn to be patient.

**A/N Please review! I might not update for a while due to school. I can't wait until Summer Vacation. But, anyway, thank you guys for your support on this fanfic! I love you guys!**


End file.
